


Desire

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is a very patient man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Be quiet my own,   
be silent my boy.

Patience in order of things.

Since the first time  
I lay my eyes on you  
I knew you would be mine.

As it was meant to be.


End file.
